


Losers Club Chat ft. Explicit Language

by venusgod



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Group chat, I hope, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Reddie, SO, The Losers Club, and also, but fuck it, cus i have a low self steem and need people to like me, even if its fake, i realised that is not funny, if u find it good leave kudos, im great, like really bad, pennywise can kiss my ass, that is like funny, that was dark, they are super best friends, this is about a group chat, this is probably not an acurate au, we are past that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusgod/pseuds/venusgod
Summary: GROUP CHAT AUTRIGGER WARNINGS, AND PROBABLY KIND OF OFFENSIVE, IF UR A SENSITIVE DONT READ IT PLEASEThis is probably not even accurate, but im bored and actually good at swearing so here it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i hope you like it, if u dont, well goodbye

RtotheT: hey eds when are u gonna go th2 puberty

 

Stanthebirdman: what a bitch, ily

 

Ed(die: when you finally get a brain you bitch

 

Ed(die: also stan fuck you

 

Beeeev: dont u just love our friendship

 

Stanthebirdman: ily eddie but that was good

 

Ed(die: why do u even started this conversation like that

 

RtotheT: this is the best way to talk 2 pple.

 

Ed(die: i know a better one

 

Ed(die: hey how are you guys

 

Ed(die: believe me it works

 

RtotheT: im gonna stick with mine

 

Stanthebirdman: thats not how it works

 

RtotheT: yes it is

 

RtotheT: I wanted 2 start a conversation

 

RtotheT: now we are in one

 

Beeeev: bom roasted.

 

Bennyboy: no bev thats not how it works

 

Beeeev: i do what i want

 

Stanthebirdman: i tHOUGHT EDDIE WROTE “HEY HOW ARE YOU GAYS” 

 

Countryboyily: that says so much of u as a person stan

 

Bigbill:LMAO

 

RtotheT: thats so gay stan

 

Ed(die: thats a better way to start a conversation

 

Ed(die: i like your style stanny

 

Beeeev: stan i think he wants ur dick

 

RtotheT: oH SHIT U AINT TAKIN MY SPAGHETTI FROM ME YOU BIRDFUCKER

 

Countryboyily:BIRDFUCKER

 

Beeeev: BEN JUST WHEEZED AT THAT LMAO

 

Bigbill:PLS CHANGE UR NAME 2 BIRDFUCKER I BEG U

 

Ed(die: I JUST IMAGINED STAN WAKING UP AND BEING LIKE

 

Ed(die: LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER DAY OF FUCKING BIRDS

 

RtotheT: IM CRYING

 

Beeev: AHAHSHHSAHSH

 

Countryboyily: HE AINT COMING TO MY FARM EVER AGAIN

 

Stanthebirdman: fuck u eddie go suck a dick

 

Stanthebirdman: FUCK U MIKE U FUCK SHEEPS

 

RtotheT: can u guys pls stop fucking animals

 

Bennyboy: i swear 2 u that i started crying

 

Bigbill: i just wheezed i cant

 

Ed(die: bill how does it feel to know that ur bbfriend fucks birds

 

RtotheT: thats just gr8 4 him, i mean bills a furry so he gets all the action

 

Bigbill: eddie how does it feels to know that ur boyfriend likes pussy too

 

Beeev: RICH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 

Countryboyily: I JUST LOST MY SHIT

 

Bennyboy: i cant breathe i just cant

 

Countryboyily: i love our friendship

 

Bigbill: shut up u fake vegan

 

Stanthebirdman: hE SAID IT

 

Ed(die: oH shit 

 

Bennyboy: shit just got real, i lov this

 

Countryboyily:  DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY ANIMALS ARE KILLED EVERY DAY, WILLIAM?

 

Bigbill: no lmao

 

Countryboyily: well me neither but it must be a lot u bitch

 

Beeeev: mike u fucking

 

RtotheT: he fucking who

 

Beeeev: what

 

Bigbill: what

 

RtotheT: she said he was fucking…

 

Beeeev: its an expression u idiot.

 

-3 hours later-

 

Bennyboy: do u guys think that if stan fucks birds then animal planet is like pornhub to him

 

RtotheT: I JUST LAUGHED SO HARD THAT EDDIE WOKE UP

 

Beeeev: this is why i love u ben

 

Countryboyily: my stomach hurts so much bc of laughing 

 

Stanthebirdman: eat shit ben the whole group here knows that u used to read undertale fanfcis

 

Bigbill: I JUTS CANT ANYMORE

 

Bennyboy: lmao why no

 

Stanthebirdman: DON’T LIE TO ME BENNY BOY, I SAW UR GOOGLE TABS OPEN, AND THAT FANART SHIT U WATCH. WANNA MAKE ME SHOW ACTUAL EVIDENCE CAUSE I HAVE PHOTOS BITCH

 

Bennyboy: please stop

 

Beeev: I JUST

 

Countryboyily: LMAO WHY 

 

Bennyboy: don’t blackmail me pls

 

Bigbill: HAHHSAHAHSHAHSHHAHHHGHAHh

 

RtotheT: this is just worse than i ever imagined im never fucking with stan anymore

 

Ed(die: im losing my shit

 

RtotheT: u need to write that with capital leters eds

 

Bennyboy: stop laughing bill u fucking furry, i saw ur search history 

 

Ed(die: whatever rich eat my ass

 

Bennyboy: yea i know u searched 4 sonic x reader fanfics u bitch

 

Countryboyily: there so much going on in here i just cant

 

Bev: BILL WHAT THE FUCK

 

Stanthebirdman: LMAO WHY ARE U LIKE THIS BILL

 

Bigbill: sHUT UP STAN U FUCK BIRDS

 

RtotheT: sorry eds i cant right now, ur mom is blowing me :/

 

Ed(die: beep beep u cunt

 

Stanthebirdman: BUT MY THING IS A JOKE U REALLY LIKE THAT SHIT 

 

Countryboyily: u guys are so into this that u dont even pay atention to me

 

Beeeev: Ben, do u want me to dress up as sans 2night?

 

Bigbill: WHAT THE FUCK 

 

RtotheT: i love it when u say cunt 

 

Stanthebirdman: relationship goals

 

Countryboyily: i can say anything and u woudnt notice

 

Bennyboy: bev pls stop

 

Beeeev: oR DO YOU WANT ME TO DRESS UP AS PAPYRUS 

 

Ed(die: u r weird as shit, why are we still 2gether?

 

Bigbill: STAN JUST FELL OUT A CHAIR BC OF U BEV

 

Countryboyily: literally anything

 

Stanthebirdman: THATS SO WEIRD I CANT

 

Stanthebirdman: IMAGINE BEN, O YES PAPY O YOU LIKE THAT

 

Bennyboy: WHAT THE FUCK U GUYS

 

RtotheT: cus u love me and u suck

 

Beeeev: IM KIND OF INTO IT IF U ASK ME

 

Ed(die: ur dick so stop insulting me or thats never gonna happen again

 

Bigbill: BEV U WEIR AS SHIT

 

Countryboyily: when i was like 7 i used to have a hard crush on luigi

 

RtotheT: what

 

Bennyboy: what

 

Ed(die: wHaT

 

Bigbill: w

 

Beeeev: what

 

Stanthebirdman: honestly same


	2. sup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi bby

 

Bigbill: do u know where is my bf?

 

RtotheT: probably sucking dick in a hallway idk

 

Bev: I JUST WHEEZED IN CLASS LMAO

 

Bev: but where u at rich, and stan, and eddie.

 

Ed(die: at rich departament

 

Countryboyily: are you like 

 

Bennyboy: they fucking each other

 

Countryboyily: having a sleepover

 

Countryboyily: bEN NO

 

Bev: they are at each other asses yup

 

Bigbill: WHERES MY BIRDFUCKER AT

 

RtotheT: he is passed out on my bed lmao

 

Bigbill: lmao why? Is he alright tho

 

Ed(die: we were watching a movie, and then stan said that he had weed so we got high, and then richie said he was hungry so he went to the store and when he got back, he had bought bananas and 5 bottles of vodka 

 

Beeeev: DUDE THATS WAY TO MUCHO VODKA FOR U GUYS

 

RtotheT: we only drank 1 bottle relax bby

 

Bigbill: let me guess

 

Bigbill: u 2 drank like, half the bottle and the birdfucker drank the rest alone

 

Countryboyily: i love how we still refer to him as birdfucker

 

Ed(die: yeah sorry billy

 

RtotheT: everytime u call bill billy i feel like ur talking to a rabbit

 

Bennyboy: WHY 

 

RthotheT: WHY NOT

 

Ed(die: Stan just woke up, he is heading home 

 

Bigbill: ALONE?

 

Ed(die: and with a bottle of vodka in his hand lmao

 

Beeeev: that is my everyday mood honestly

 

Bennyboy: bEV NO

 

RtotheT: he is going to do just fine

 

Countryboyily: can you imagine trusting richie?

 

RtotheT: well my bf does, so shut the fuck up u bitch

 

Ed(die: same

 

Bennyboy: that didn't even made sense eddie

 

Ed(die: neither does my sexuality so we be matching

 

Beeee: honestly sAmE

 

Bigbill: I just want my bf back u bitches

 

Stanthebirdman: I just hope all the kids die

 

RtotheT: WELL THATS A HELL OF A WAY TO START A CONVERSATION

 

Stanthebirdman: i just speak the truth 

 

RtotheT: i think u need to see ur therapist again

 

Stanthebirdman: when im done making my coffee im giving u a fucking sex change

 

Beeeev: OH MY GOD

 

Ed(die: wait no

 

Ed(die: i need his dick

 

Bigbill: LMAO EDDIE

 

RtotheT: we are in such a loving and caring relationship

 

Bennyboy: could you imagine richie as a girl

 

Countryboyily: i would fuck that

 

Beeeev: yeah me too

 

Bigbill: you two would fuck everything i mena, mike fucks sheeps and bev has a thing for fucking with ben as papyrus i mean

 

Bennyboy: no bil thats not how it works

 

Bigbill: you aint telling me shit

 

Stanthebirdman: LMAO BITCH U RIGHT

 

RtotheT: all i know is that im going to do the sex to eds

 

Ed(die: with what u just said, theres no way thats happening

 

Beeeev: THE SEX

 

Stanthebirdman: well shit 

 

Stanthebirdman: im going to get high, richie u comming?

 

Bennyboy: yeah i am

 

Countryboyily: heading there

 

Bennyboy: can u come pick me pls

 

Countryboyily: sure thing

 

Stanthebirdman: bills already with me so

 

RtotheT: open the door

 

Stanthebirdman: U FAST MOTHERFUCKER

 

RtotheT: thats what ur mom said

 

Ed(die: its even funnier bc he literally call you a mother fucker

 

RtotheT: yeah i won that name after fucking ur mom babe

 

Beeeev: LMAO, well i cant get high so eddie, want to come home and play vg?

 

Ed(die: oh yeah, im bringing alcohol 

 

Bigbill: PLAY VG? PLAY VAGINA?

 

Countryboyily: EDDIE IS TOO GAY FOR THAT WTF

 

Beeeev: VIDEO GAYS YOU FUCKS

 

Beeeev: **GAMES

 

Ed(die: VIDEO GAYS HONESTLY SAME

 

Stanthebirdman: thats just another way of saying gay porn

 

Bennyboy: why not just say gay porn?

 

Stanthebirdman: shut up, the word video games is porn 4 u 

 

RtotheT: why

 

Bennyboy: ??

 

Stanthebirdman: bc he gets off by playing undertale

 

Ed(die: I JUUST FELL OUT THE TABLE 

 

Beeeev: its so funny when eddie falls like he screams like a lil bitch

 

Countryboyily: LMAO

 

Bigbill: u cant laught at ben u sheepfucker, u used to have a crush on luigi

 

Countryboyily: WELL SO DID THE PERSON U FUCK

 

Stanthebirdman: im not even ashamed of it, like he was hot

 

Ed(die: i know that richie is woth u guys, and like he is prob high as fuck

 

Bennyboy: we all are

 

Ed(die: yeah i know

 

Stanthebirdman: tHATS BC I HAVE THE GOOD WEED

 

Beeeev: how could u have missed ur oportunity to say the good kush

 

Countryboyily: THIS IS THE DOLLAR STORE HOW COULD COULD IT BE

 

Bennyboy: you literally wrote could twice

 

Countryboyily: yeah but im high as a mountain so its ok

 

Beeeev: im too sober 4 this

 

Ed(die: well as i was saying

 

Ed(die: Richie just texted me and i quote “life is better when ur not straight ” 

 

Stanthebirdman: thats my new life motto

 

Countryboyily: look like im high and teh guys are high

 

Countryboyily: why u guys dont do anything

 

Bennyboy: yeah u boring ass ducks

 

Beeeev: we are drinking vodka so shut the fuck up

 

-3hours later-

 

RtotheT: hey bev can i go to urs, ben and mike, are going to keep smoking and playing mario kart

 

RtotheT: and bill and stan are fucking in the other room

 

Ed(die: shw said yess but we drunk 

 

Beeeev: and we br play ing cs  

 

RtotheT: im coming bitches

 

RtotheT: except eds, he is my tEDDY bear

 

Ed(die: <3

 

-1hour later-

 

Countryboyily: Who dindt loved disney movies as a kid?

 

-1hour later-

Ed(die: Serial killers

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has too many time lapses bc i didnt have a compleate idea of what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, leave kudos and comment please bc if u dont umm
> 
> umm
> 
> idk, a dog is going to die? just kidding, but like please leave comments so i have some self stem or something

Countryboyily: i have a game we can play

 

Ed(die: do u?

 

Beeeev: i want to play

 

Bennyboy: same here

 

Stanthebirdman: yeah

 

Bigbill: ok

 

Countryboyily: im going to type a word, and u guys have to type the first thig that comes through ur head ok?

 

Ed(die: sure

 

Beeeev: this is going to be great

 

Countryboyily: ok ready?

 

Beeeev: yeah

 

Bigbill: lets do this

 

Countryboyily: ok

 

Countryboyily: kid

 

Beeeev: small

 

Santhebirdman: annoying

 

Bigbill: cute

 

Ed(die: scary

 

Bennyboy: dumb

 

Countryboyily: ok thats great

 

Countryboyily: dad

 

Ed(die: gone

 

Beeeev: shit

 

Bennyboy: old

 

Stanthebirdman: kinky

 

Bigbill: family

 

Countryboyily: EDDIE 

 

Stanthebirdman: OH MY GOD THATS

 

Bigbill: IS IT OK TO LAUGH?

 

Countryboyily: I ALREADY DID

 

Beeeev: i cHOKED ON MY BREATH

 

Ed(die: of course it is, guys like u know that i didnt even meet him so like im not sad or anything

 

Countryboyily: just checking

  
  


1-hour later

  
  


Bigbill: blinking is a sign of weakness 

 

Bennyboy: bitch u woke

 

Countryboyily: yea dude u woke, start a cult, fuck a cop and snort cocaine

 

Beeeev: I WAS NOT READY FOR THAT

 

Bennyboy: IT LEGITLY REMINDED ME OF THAT JOHN MULANEY SHOW 

 

Stanthebirdman: did someone mentioned my daddy?

 

Beeeev:o k first of bit ch he my daddy 

 

Bigbill: no bev he was talking bout me, right babe? 

 

Stanthebirdman: fuck off bill go fuck a furry or somthin im fighting 4 my man

 

Countryboyily: SAVAGE LMAO

 

Stanthebirdman: hope u choke on a tampon bev

 

Beeeev: I SNORTED 

 

Countryboyily: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE 

 

Bigbill: I CANT

Beeeev: dont u ever take this gay to a john mulaney show cus he is gonna bust a nut for sure

 

Stanthebirdman: im not even going to deny it

 

Bigbill: love u too stan

 

Beeeev: STAN PLS IM GOING TO FUCKING DIE

  
  


7 hours later- yea that many

 

Stanthebirdman: richie i swear to god im going to go straight just to fuck ur mom and rub it to ur fucking face 

 

Ed(die: wtf happend?

 

Countryboyily: richie changed stan netflix password

 

RtotheT: the way i see it, he broke my headphones

 

Stanthebirdman: the way i see it ur an asshole

 

RtotheT: THAT DOSENT EVEN MAKE SENSE U WHITE FUCK

 

Ed(die: LMAO I JUST LAUGH OUT LOUD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASS

 

Beeeev: thats true im sitting beside him

 

Bennyboy: gues who just gor detention

 

Stanthebirdman: bill what the fuck

 

RtotheT: again bitch?

 

Bigbill: fuck off

 

RtotheT: i bet he was playing skyrim or some shit

 

Bennyboy: UR RIGHT

 

Bigbill: I SAID FUCK OFF

 

Countryboyily: no one is going to adress the fact that richie called stan a white fuck

 

Countryboyily: while he is, in fact, a white fuck

RtotheT: yeah but he is gay

 

Countryboyily: richie

 

Countryboyily: ur literally dating eddie

 

Ed(die: yeah

 

Ed(die: if ur not gay then what was ur dick doing inside me last night

 

Countryboyily: EDDIE NO

 

Bigbill: IM SHITTING MYSELF

 

RtotheT: u had something up ur ass

 

RtotheT: and i was helping u taking it out

 

Countryboyily: HAHSHAAHHAHA

 

Ed(die: with ur dick?

 

RtotheT: yeah with my dick

 

RtotheT: thats what bros do

 

Ed(die: oh yeah

 

Ed(die: we are such bros

 

Ed(die: do u want me to suck ur dick in the school bathdroom

 

Ed(die: no homo tho

 

RtotheT: yea bro, no homo

 

Stanthebirdman: HEY BILL

 

Stanthebirdman: WANT TO FUCK MY ASSHOLE LATER

 

Stanthebirdman: ALL THE HOMO

 

Countryboyily: STOP MAKING ME LAUGH I SCARED ALL THE CHICKENS 

 

Ed(die: bev is reading this while wheezing

 

Beeeev: U SCARED THE CHICKENS FUCK

 

Countryboyily: THEY WENT SCREAMING EVERYWHERE

 

Beeeev: I CANT

 

Stanthebirdman: the only straight thing in my life is my pencil

 

Ed(die: pencils can be broken

 

Countryboyily: I SNORTED


End file.
